1. Background of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf putting, and more particularly to a new portable golf putting target and system for use in improving a golfer""s putting game.
2. Field of the Invention
Putting is an important part of the game of golf. On an ordinary golf course, of the normal 72 strokes designated for par, half of them (36) are usually for putting on the green. Accordingly, if a golf player can reduce the number of putting strokes, his or her game can be improved dramatically.
There are two essential aspects to good putting in golf: proper line and distance. If the ball is stroked hard enough on the correct line, it will drop in the hole. Unfortunately, it is all too common for golf players to miss the correct line for the hole, or to leave the ball short of the hole. Most experienced golfers follow two basic rules in putting. First, if there is any break in the green, they definitively plan for their ball to wind up on the high side of the hole. Second, they concentrate on getting the ball up to the hole, or even a little past it. Each of these rules improves the chances of making the putt.
The closer the player gets to the proper line, the better the chances that the ball will drop. However, even if the player""s line is perfect, if the stroke leaves the ball short of the hole, it has no opportunity to drop and will result in adding a stroke to the player""s score. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus to assist the golfer in improving these two aspects of his or her game.
The present invention provides an overlay in the form of a target and a system for improving golf putting. The overlay is designed for use after a putt to provide a score based on the position of the ball relative to the hole. The center of the overlay is placed over the hole on the golf green, and the overlay is oriented based on the direction from which the putt was made. A score is awarded based on the position of the ball. Scores are based on how close the ball is to the hole; however, a higher score is awarded for a ball a given distance from the hole that was hit hard enough to reach or pass the hole than for a ball equally distant from the hole that was not hit hard enough to reach the hole.
The invention also includes a method for improving putting through a game using the overlay.
The scoring overlay is made of a flat transparent material that is portable and collapsible. A series of lines forming concentric circles are provided on the overlay surrounding a central point. The central circular area is made the same size as the golf hole. The remaining concentric circular lines are spaced evenly apart defining annular areas between them. These remaining circular lines are bisected into two sections by a single straight line which crosses the overlay tangential to the center circle, resulting in arcuate areas on either side of the straight line. The straight line is designed to have a horizontal orientation that is perpendicular to the path of the golf ball putted towards the hole. In this orientation, the horizontal line is below the central circular area thereby defining larger arcuate areas above the line (i.e., farther from where the putt was initiated) and smaller arcuate areas below the line (i.e., closer to where the putt was initiated).
Scoring values or numerals are placed in the central circular area and in the arcuate areas surrounding it. The highest score (e.g. 10) is provided in the central circular area. This would be the score for a golf ball hit into the hole. Gradually decreasing score values are provided in the annular areas surrounding the center, the more distant areas having lower values. However, the scores on each annular area below the horizontal line are deliberately made lower than the scores for the same annular area above the line. Thus, for illustrative purposes and by way of example only, the first circle away from the center might have a score value of 9 in the arcuate area above the line, but a value of only 8 in the corresponding arcuate area below the line. The purpose for establishing the scoring values in this way is to provide higher scores for golf balls that are hit hard enough to reach or pass the hole than those which do not reach the hole.
In addition to the concentric circles, two pairs of nearly vertical parallel lines are also provided. While the lines within each pair are parallel to each other, the pairs of lines are not parallel to each other. These pairs of lines are provided on either side of the overlay such that they intersect the horizontal line at nearly perpendicular angles. However, the parallel lines on the right side of center slope slightly to the right from bottom to top (i.e., from closer to farther away from where the putt was initiated), and the parallel lines on the left side of center slope slightly to the left from bottom to top. Thus, the ends of each of the pairs of lines are closer together on the section below the horizontal line (closer to the initiation of the putt), and farther apart on the section above the line (farther from the initiation of the putt). The parallel lines of each pair are spaced apart the same distance as between the lines of each of the concentric circles. The parallel lines are tangential to and intersect two of the outer circular lines. The arcuate areas between the parallel lines and the arcuate areas on the perimeter outside of the parallel lines (on the right and left edges of the target pattern) have decreased scoring values. This decrease provides lower scores for golf balls hit off line from center, either too far to the right or too far to the left.
The pattern on the overlay and the values of the scoring numerals in the spaces of the pattern are designed to provide more favorable scoring for positions that are closer to the hole, favoring positions on the upper section above the horizontal line, and favoring positions along the vertical center of the target.
In use, a series of putts with different distances are established on a putting green. All players putt a given hole from the same starting location. After each player putts, his or her ball is marked. When all the players of the group (e.g. a foursome) have putted a given hole and the positions of the balls have been noted, the overlay is placed such that the center circle of the overlay is directly over the hole. The overlay is oriented such that the horizontal line on the overlay is both (a) perpendicular to the imaginary line between the hole and the starting location (from which all players putted), and (b) on the side of the hole closest to the starting location. In this way, the higher scores on the overlay are even with or beyond the hole relative to the starting location. This scoring system rewards a player more for a ball that was hit hard enough to get to or past the hole, as compared to a ball that was not hit hard enough to even reach the hole. Similarly, higher scores are provided for golf balls hit closer to the vertical center of the target, as compared to balls hit either too far to the right or to the left. Scores are recorded for each hole. After all holes are completed, the player with the highest score is putting the best and wins the game. The game is a method of improving golf putting.
In an example of the game (called Putt Plot by the applicant), ten different putts are established on the putting green having varying distances of between about 6 and about 40 feet. It is preferred, but not necessary, that the first putt be from about 20 feet. No distance is repeated, but the exact sequence of each distance must be followed. The sequence should closely approach what an average golfer would face from green to green through a round, and should be purposefully sequenced in such a manner that the golfer does not learn too much from one putt to the next. This forces the golfer to concentrate on putting from widely varying distances in order to develop a mind-arm-hand relationship that results in a smooth, repeating stroke. The overlay is used to score each of the ten holes. At the conclusion of the game, the scores are totaled and tabulated, with 100 being a perfect score. Using a standardized Putt Plot sequence of holes, a Putter Rating (P.R.) may be established for each golfer, just as each golfer establishes a handicap.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an overlay in the form of a target for use in golf putting that provides a scoring pattern that favors golf balls otherwise equidistant from the hole that are hit hard enough to reach or pass the hole over those which are not hit hard enough to even reach the hole.
It is also a primary object of the present invention to provide an overlay in the form of a target for use in golf putting that provides a scoring pattern that favors golf balls otherwise equidistant from the hole that are hit closer to the vertical center of the target than those which are hit farther to the right or to the left.
It also an important object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for improving a golfer""s putting game which uses a scoring overlay in the form of a target that includes a scoring pattern that favors golf balls otherwise equidistant from the hole that are hit to or beyond the hole over those which do not reach the hole.
It also an important object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for improving a golfer""s putting game which uses a scoring overlay in the form of a target that includes a scoring pattern that favors golf balls otherwise equidistant from the hole that are hit closer to the vertical center of the target than those which are hit farther to the right or to the left.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent from the detailed descriptions and the claims herein.